Disclosed embodiments improve a fabrication process of a complex product, in particular a fabrication process for motor vehicles, or to lower the costs of such a fabrication process. Disclosed embodiments create a fabrication process, in particular a fabrication process for motor vehicles in which the number of paper drawings is reduced or which manages entirely without paper drawings. Disclosed embodiment permit or create a paperless long-term archiving of drawings for a fabrication process, in particular for a fabrication process for motor vehicles.